My dream of love
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Dark and Cou have been friends for years, but what happens when Dark starts to have suggestive dreams about Cou after they encounter a mysterious Pokema days earlier? Why is Cou disappearing in the middle of the night?


My dream of love…

--

I want to thank my friend Googla2 for giving me several ideas for my yaoi stories. You're the best. ^^ I don't own Fai or Kurogane. Clamp does. I don't own Pokemon either. *Sigh* Sadly. Dark , Cou, Pokema. and Lovitabell(1) are mine though.

"I thought you knew where this 'magnificent camping spot' was?" A male of around 14 asked, walking beside a second male. The first male was thin and 5'7". He had flame-colored spiky hair with a black headband tied around his forehead and black eyes. He wore black shorts, gray sandals, knuckle protectors, and wore a thin, white open coat that reached down to two inches above his heels. The coat covered four scars that crossed the male's back from the tip of his left shoulder blade to the bottom tip of his right. His knuckle protectors hid the crisscrossed scars over his right knuckle and his sandals hid the single scar on his left leg.

"I did." The second male answered. "But I still need a map to get to it."

The second male was the same age as the first and 5'5". He had spiky black hair and playful yellow eyes. He wore only red shorts and a Flygon tail flicked behind him lazily.

"That's 'cause you lost the map to a Houndour!" The first male snapped. "It's your fault we're lost in the first place, Cou! Now fix it!"

"Now, now." Cou sighed, trying to calm his friend. "Let's see if anyone's here, Dark, and ask for directions."

"There's no one in this damn forest!"

"Is that no one?" Cou stopped, Dark beside him, pointing ahead.

Dark looked in the direction Cou was pointing and saw a girl around 10 crouching by a tree. Her long, light blue hair touched the ground as did her slightly darker blue dress. The girl glanced to the left, orange eyes curious, as she picked up a small red flower.

"Hey, girl!"

The girl froze when she heard Dark's voice and glanced at him and Cou.

"Let me handle this." Cou said, stepping in front of Dark. "Excuse me, but we seem to be lost. Do you know the directions to Glitter lake?"

"Lovi…" The girl muttered quietly, backing away from Cou.

"We won't hurt you." Cou assured. "We just want to know the directions to Glitter lake."

"Lovita…"

"Do you know the way or not?" Dark asked grumpily.

"Lovi!" The girl fled, frightened.

"Now, look, you scared her away." Cou sighed.

"Hey, what's this?" Dark caught some blue dust that was floating near him and inspected it curiously.

"Looks like the girl was a Pokema. But…I've never seen that kind of dust before."

Dark grinned, suddenly thinking of something, and dumped the dust onto Cou's hair. "There you go. Now, you're Mister dusty-head."

"Don't do that." Cou brushed the dust out of his hair. "We don't know what it does."

"Well, you're not sprouting horns, so I guess it does nothing."

Cou sighed. "Let's find a place to set up camp."

"Stupid nature." Dark growled, as he pushed past a branch. "Stupid bugs. Stupid tree."

"Now, now." Cou sighed, as they entered a large clearing near a small pond.

"And you! Stop acting like Fai!"

"Why don't you stop acting like Kurogane?"

"I'm not the one who wanted to go on this trip! Mushra and Odd were busy and you kept pestering me until I said yes!"

"Drop it. I'll set up the tent. You go find some berries."

"Anything else, your majesty?" Dark bowed mockingly.

"Yes. Stop acting like such an idiot and leave already."

Dark snorted as he headed back into the forest. "You're no fun."

Cou had the tent already set up once Dark got back with a mixture of berries. Cou was the only one who knew the names of the berries and whether they had a bad taste or not. When Dark asked how he knew this, Cou simply answered, "So I know what kind of salve to make."

After dinner, they decided to go to sleep since it was late. Cou went to sleep faster than Dark since Dark wasn't used to sleeping on the ground, but Dark soon fell asleep.

_Dark looked around at the darkness surrounding him. Curiously, he kicked the ground and heard a hollow echo. "I must be dreaming." He decided. Dark looked ahead, noticing a figure running away from him. "…Cou?" Dark ran after Cou. "Hey, come back here, you little bastard! You're not leaving without me!" Dark finally managed to catch up to Cou, grabbing the Flygon Pokema's wrist. "Why are you running away from me, Cou? Trying to get to Glitter lake before me or something?"_

"_You don't understand!" Cou pulled his wrist from Dark's grasp, but didn't run. "You don't understand at all!"_

_"What don't I understand? What'd I do?"_

_"You never noticed that every time I bandaged your injuries, I did it with greater care than anyone else! All you noticed was me healing your wounds! You don't know why I took such great care into taking care of you!"_

_"I won't know unless you tell me." Dark said quietly, stepping in front of his friend._

"_You'll reject me." Cou looked away from Dark._

"_I might not. 'Cause I don't know what it is I'll reject."_

"…_Will you hold me?"_

"_Sure." Dark wrapped his arms around Cou, pulling the Flygon Pokema close to him as he placed one hand on Cou's head. Cou slowly wrapped his arms around Dark's waist as Dark started to hum the tune his father had when he was young to try and get him and Jovi to sleep. After a few minutes or hours, it was hard to tell time in the black world, Dark asked, "So what is it?"_

"_I…I love you, Dark…"_

_Dark chuckled softly, stroking Cou's hair. "You're afraid I'm going to reject you for that?"_

_Cou buried his face in Dark's chest and slowly nodded._

"_Well…I have something to tell you. I--"_

Dark jumped as he was suddenly jolted awake. He looked around, wondering why he had been so rudely awakened, but spotted nothing. The tent was empty except for himself and Cou's empty sleeping bag. Dark crawled halfway out of the tent and glanced around, searching for Cou. "Cou! Hey, Cou, where are you?!" Dark looked up at the sky when he heard thunder rumble and quickly ducked back inside the tent as it started to rain. He settled back down in his sleeping bag, worried. "Where'd you go, Cou?" _…Please come back home._

Dark didn't know that Cou had left because he was having the same problem as the Charizard Pokema, but it was much worse. They both didn't realize that the blue powder they had touched showed them their soul mate.

Cou came back near the morning, seemingly alright, and they continued on their way to Glitter lake.

Over the next few days, as they continued to search for the elusive Glitter lake, their dreams continued. Dark started to become extremely aggravated. He started to realize that he did love Cou.

On the fifth night as the annoying dream got interrupted as Dark woke up, he found Cou gone as usual. Instead of waiting for his friend to come back, Dark decided to search for Cou. He followed Cou's scent, since it was an unmistakable smell of berries and medicine. He soon found Cou in the center of a clearing near a sparkling lake. _So this is where he's been hiding…_Dark thought, as he headed toward the crouched Cou. As he neared his friend, he heard soft crying emitting from Cou and Cou quietly calling Dark's name. Something was obviously wrong. Cou never cried. At least, Dark had never seen him cry. Cou wasn't that fragile. Cou hadn't even cried when he had somehow managed to break his arm when he was 7. Dark approached his crying friend, understanding what Cou was feeling, because it was the same way he was feeling. Cou heard Dark's footsteps and tried to run, but Dark quickly caught Cou's wrist, halting the Flygon Pokema.

"Let go, Dark."

"No."

"Let go of me before I hit you."

"That goes against your philosophy of being a pacifist."

"Not if I drop it for this second."

"Go ahead and try."

Cou halfway turned around, raising his hand, but Dark caught it with his free hand.

"You don't have experience in fighting, Cou. I've taken martial arts and fought against Mushra and various other Pokema. What have you done? Nothing. Now, listen to me for a second. You're having them, aren't you? The same dreams I am. But they're much more powerful. If I had to bet, I'd say it was that blue powder. Now, what do you think it's trying to tell us?"

Cou looked away from Dark. "I dunno."

"Yes, you do. I think that the powder shows the person who's touched it their soul mate. Now, why do you think it's you and me?"

Cou kept his eyes averted from Dark.

"Because we're meant to be soul mates."

Cou glanced up at Dark, who had a small smile on.

"You're so slow sometimes. I love you, Cou." Dark gently, but cautiously, pressed his lips against Cou's. His grip loosened, showing he trusted Cou enough not to run away. After a few seconds, he backed off, staring into Cou's eyes. Obsidian into Gold. Cou made no reaction, so Dark started to slightly panic, thinking he had made a mistake.

Cou looked at the ground, tracing a heart with his bare toe. "Um…I…I love you, too…Dark." Cou looked up at Dark and smiled.

"Stop acting like Fai."

Cou's smile faded. "What…?"

"Give a real smile. Not a hurting one."

Cou once again glanced at the ground, then looked up at Dark. He slowly smiled and Dark nodded.

"Now that's the smiling Cou I know." Dark gently took his hand into Cou's, intertwining their fingers. "Come on, let's go home."

"What're going to tell everyone else?"

Dark gave a mischievous smirk. "It'll be out dirty little secret."

--

(1) Lovitabell is a Pokemon/Pokema that me and Goo came up with. It's the evolved form of Victrebell and the blue powder it leaves behind it shows a person their soul mate if they touch the powder. As of yet, Lovitabell is undiscovered. Thank you for reading. Go review now. Please. ^0^


End file.
